Rosemary's Baby
by Isabelle
Summary: Spotted: Chuck Bass being mushy, much to his chagrin. CB.


**Rosemary's Baby** by Isabelle

Rating: PG

Fandom: Gossip Girl

Ship: Blair/Chuck

Quickie: Spotted: Chuck Bass being mushy, much to his chagrin.

Prompt: for martinigirl15 who requested it

-----

He was not sure who had dressed her but, glancing at her fast asleep in her custom made stroller, shielded from the rays of the harmful sun, he thought she looked just like the small dolls Blair used to have in her room when they were children.

She wore a tiny sailor dress with white stockings and shiny leather shoes. She shifted slightly in her sleep, and Chuck frowned when he noticed the headband wrapped tightly around her small head. It wasn't that he minded her having headbands; it was that he had asked Blair and Dorota to remove them when she fell asleep. He was sure that they induced headaches. His princess murmured in her sleep, small little bow-lips pouting ever so slightly. She had her mother's perfect lips, pink and rosy and able to make as much noise as needed in order to gain attention. Chuck reached out and, careful not to be seen, he pulled the little headband from her brown curls, which were neatly combed and always conditioned.

And then a flash went off.

"Oh, that was so cute!"

He groaned. Family. All over the place. Not a moment's peace.

"What did he do?" Blair came up behind Serena, dressed impeccably in her summer cotton dress.

"He pulled her headband off. You're so whipped, Chuck," Serena bubbled. He would've retaliated. He would've, it was his well-conceived plan to retaliate, but she was moody these days. He would be too if he had to carry The Baizen spawn for nine months. But he was no longer allowed to call _it_ The Baizen spawn. He had to refer to it as the baby.

"Chuck, why did you pull it off?" Blair asked, making her way around Serena to stare down at her little doll.

"I've told you, I don't like her sleeping with it, it'll give her –"

"It will not give her a headache," Blair snapped back, hands on her hips.

"Oh, yes, it will," Chuck countered, waving the little white and blue headband in front of her face.

"You –" she started and then shook her head. "I can't argue about this with you. You're entirely too overprotective."

"I'm _concerned_ –"

"You're whipped," Serena chimed in.

Chuck opened his mouth to say something along the lines of 'Rosemary's Baby,' but Blair was two steps ahead of him and placed her small hand over his mouth.

"Bass."

Chuck's eyes narrowed at Serena, who happily skipped away, her long hippy-like dress flowing around her round form as she went in search of what he could only assume was the spawn-ejaculator himself. Yes, he was still not over that mess, and they had been going at it for a few years now. At this point, he would have preferred Humphrey or maybe Nate. Well… Nate was always a mess, but it was better than Carter.

"You're entirely too touchy when it comes to Cordelia," Blair declared, a slight smirk on her lips. He was quite aware that she found his little unnatural fixation with everything to do with his child very humorous and endearing.

"I am not," he replied, back straight, peeking at his sleeping child from the corner of his left eye, careful not to get caught. "And I can't wait for Baizen to be in my shoes. Then everyone can stop taking pictures of me and tagging me on facebook."

Blair gave him a full smile, fully aware that she was guilty of having a 'Chuck and Cordelia' album for the world to see. "They're having a boy. It's different with boys." She leaned into him. He was damn sexy when he went into daddy mode. And he smelled fantastic. All she could think of right now was finding the first empty room in the Hampton estate.

His eyes darkened as he felt her and read her mind. A slow smirk appeared on his face. "You want to… find somewhere private?"

She bit her lip, still smiling, and nodded.

And they were about to make a glorious escape when Cordelia, sensing she would be left alone with the nanny who watched diligently from the sidelines, woke and whimpered loudly, staring at her parents with the wide brown eyes of a porcelain doll.

Chuck gulped, looking down at the princess who wore the most demanding Bass-Waldorf look he had yet to witness.

Blair obligingly bent down and picked up the ten month-old, her little dress floating around her as she cuddled against Blair's chest. Blair cooed at her and rocked her slightly. "Did we wake you up, Princess?" She asked, stroking the baby's back in a circular pattern.

Chuck stepped closer, grabbing the headband that was now discarded in the stroller. He placed it carefully around Cordelia's head while Blair beamed at him and _FLASH_.

Fuck it all!

"Oh, I can't wait to put these up on facebook!" Serena squealed and, for his part, Chuck was pretty sure that not even Blair could stop him from hiring a hacker, breaking into her account and deleting all the 'Bass' pictures.

-----

The end.

A/N - These fictions I'm posting as part of a ficathon, none of these are a series nor will they have companion pieces. :)


End file.
